User talk:001rich100
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 02:10, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Just a Reminder I would just like to remind you to categorize any images you upload. Thanks for joing, though, your pics look great!--[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|Slayer]] 02:10, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Just a Question... I'm just making sure, but it appears that several of your images are repeats. The Logo, to be exact. could you please clarify? Oh, and if your still havig trouble categorizing, here's how you do it: just put Category:Category you want at the bottom of the page. Right now there are four wikia specific categories: Technology, Character, Fanfic, and Fanfic Chapter.--[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|Slayer]] 02:31, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Categorizing When you start a page, there should be a big, empty white space. You know, the one where you type all of the information. When you are done typing the page, just put Category:Category You Want below everything you just typed. Get it?--[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|Slayer]] 02:44, 1 September 2008 (UTC) RE:RE:Categorizing Here's what I do and it seems to work: I don't change the page type at all, and just type what I want on the blank page. For example, you can just create your own headings. In fact, I don't reccomend messing around with the page type; just type onto a blank page using the headings you want. That is the simplest way and it seems to work for me pretty well. However, if you're not very good with HTML, it can be tricky. But I think you can get it. Understand?--[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|Slayer]] 03:07, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Links to wikitroid To link to wikitroid, all you have to do is type in w:c:metroid:NAMEOFARTICLEYOUWANTTOLINKTO. Please, when linking to wikitroid, do it this way instead of typing out the url. BTW: On lego metroid.webs, you called us wikipedia when we are the Metroid Fanon Wiki. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 21:13, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :To link to another article on this wiki type in ARTICLE. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 21:18, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Category Anybody can create a category by typing the category you want at the bottom of the page, and clicking the red link that appears after adding it. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 13:43, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :You type in a description after clicking the link. Also, add to the bottom of the category, Category:Content. Look at Template:Infobox to find out about the infobox. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 13:48, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Row title is what goes on the left side and row info is what goes on the right. Or you could tell me what you want to have in the Infobox. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 13:54, 27 September 2008 (UTC) The Lego Metroid Website On the lego metroid website, you linked to us, but it says Lego Metroid at Wikipedia. Can you change Wikipedia to Metroid Fanon Wiki? MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 18:29, 28 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Another new category and infobox Why should we have two infoboxes with the same info. Instead, we could just create the new category, but use bossinfobox. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 19:16, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Already did it. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 19:25, 28 September 2008 (UTC) What? What is all that speedy deletion tagging you were doing? Did you actually do that, or did you get hacked? I would be happy to carry it out for you, but you need to prove that you are sane, knew what you are doing, and provide a reason for deleting those pages. To prove that you are sane, please reply on my talk page with the answers to these questions: #Are you currently in control of your account? #Do you believe there has been any unauthorized activity in your account? #What is the reason for deleting all those pages? #Are you aware that is a delete template for doing this? #Evaluate: 2+2 This may seem silly, but I need to know whether or not you actually carried out these actions. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']] (Talk• ) 07:32, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Per your request, the pages tagged with the speedy delete category have been deleted. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4''']] (Talk• ) 07:21, 30 January 2009 (UTC)